


I don't know where we're going

by Coyoteclaw11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/pseuds/Coyoteclaw11
Summary: I don't know what we've done. But the fire is coming, so I think we should run.In which all Remus and Sirius have are each other, whatever they could fit in a backpack, and enough change for the bus to get anywhere but here.





	I don't know where we're going

**Author's Note:**

> Team Journey
> 
> “Our journey isn’t perfect. But it’s ours, and I’ll be with you ‘til the end.” ~ Unknown


End file.
